


Mutism

by Sassylassie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Muteness, Pet Names, Queen (Band) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassylassie/pseuds/Sassylassie
Summary: Mute reader and Freddie are (best) friends and when Freddie is a potential stop in 'Smiles' you see the potential in the hot guitar playerIf you don't like pet names this is not the story for you also race is never brought up so every (she/her) can read it





	Mutism

      "... I've got a four octave range" Freddie had smiled while replied to the men in front of us after singing for them. One of the men who was half way from laying down move up a bit to a upright position, he had drum sticks in his hands and had blond almost shaggy hair, you dubbed him Blondie. "And what about the chick" he said point to you with his drum sticks, you couldn't tell if his tone was rude or not but you didn't think about it for too long cause Freddie answered back. " This _darling dear_ is (y/n), she is a lovely lady that can dress well and change a tire like nobody's business!" Freddie was always a gentleman when it came to describing people he cared about. "An' why are you talking for her, is she your lady or deaf or something?" You were starting to think blondie here was some what of an asshole, you signed back at him _"or something, asshole"_ both Freddie and the other man that was sitting with Blondie laughed at what you 'said'.

 You didn't realize how cute the other man was, with his lean body, long legs (you imagined he was pretty tall standing) and his beautiful hair you just wanted to play with, unlike Blondie he was sitting up leading against the wall of their van, oh you liked him. "HEY! What did she said or hand or... Whatever!?" this time Blondie's bandmate was talking for you, God his voice was hot too. "She said 'or something' Roger calm down." He turned to you and started to sign at you _"Hey I'm Brian and I learned sign language for my deaf aunt when I was young, do you mind if I ask why you don't talk?"_  

Wow alrighty this man-- Brian, has your heart in his hand and Freddie could that by the look of your eyes and your ghosting smile. _"I was born with a damaged Larynx and so I have no voice, however before you pity me, I'm happy with who I am "_ he smiled and you did the same, you also quickly sign that he could tell that to Roger who was looking quite confused. Roger after hearing your voiceless story he apologized about his rude comment, a part of you knew they were a start to something great.

 

Weeks went on and Freddie was the singer for Queen (they changed the band name so they were not longer Smile) and Brian even set him up with a girl named Mary, you liked her she was sweet and fortunately never got jealous of you and Freddie, she did want you and Brian together though.

It was late at night, the band included Mary, you and some other chick you didn't get the name of who was with Roger, when the van broke down. Everyone got out of the van to see what was happening, it was dark and if you weren't other people, you'd be terrified and freezing. _"Hey, are you cold? Oh sweetheart you're shaking my god!"_

Brian took off his jacket and draped it over shoulder and leaving his one arm on top pulling you into his side, warming you up.

You looked up at him, he was looking down at you both leaning in to kiss but of course Freddie had to say something ruining your dream." How to guys feel about selling the van and recording an album?"

Freddie was fussy while recording the music nonetheless it would end up perfect, and you couldn't keep your eyes off Brian's hand while he played his guitar and he knew how he held your attention. He knew and he also knew that after this he was gonna take you out to a date that he believed you deserved cause you were so **fucking angelic**. "Dear do mind stop staring at my guitarist whist he plays" Freddie said feeling the tension between you two. Hours later which felt long because of the hard work/stress, Brian was going to ask you out. "hello sweetheart, I was wondering if you would lik- cutting him out started to nod your hand wanting nothing more.

Brian left the group to fix up the recording  Studio because he wasn't wasting a second without you. "So angel are you okay with a walk in the park to a bar" Bri said while dragging you out and into his side like he did the night the van broken down. You look up at him and sign that it's perfect, you truly feel like this is

  * Perfection 
  * Flawless
  * Pure
  * Wonderful



Words that both you and Bri would use to describe each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I used pet names cause I think it's easier to read and write then stating (y/n) everytime  
> Also if I messed up somewhere please tell me so I can fix it


End file.
